theaosquadfandomcom-20200214-history
The-AO-Squad Wiki
Welcome to the The-AO-Squad Wiki The AO-Squad series is a large growing fanon book series which can be read on Fanfiction. The-AO-Squad series is owned and made up by two owners, which are Jamie and Jordan. These two are twins in real life and they write these stories based off of their real-life experiences within their life's journey's throughout the Eighth grade. The main characters within the books are known as Lionsgate's characters Kate and Humphrey from the movie Alpha and Omega. Kate and Humphrey are based upon Jamie and Jordan. Jamie representing Humphrey and Jordan representing Kate. The two have this really tight bond within the series like none other as well. But the main Antagonists of the series are known as the 'Cool Kids' or the SquadSquad. These are the most popular kids within the Middle School grade and are very athletic and cool in appearance. The Squad consists of the following characters; Imani, Makayla, Peyton, Alasia, Jayla, and Mariah. About the Squad Jordan and Jamie used wolf students instead of real human students as well for their book series. They base all of their story lines on things that have happened/or could and will happen. Using Alpha and Omega's characters, Kate and Humphrey to represent them, they easily create their lifestyle within book series. The AO-Squad book series includes five known books right now. Their series' main entitlement is called 'School Wars' which refers back to their little ongoing tension between them and the Squad members throughout the year. The series is on their mishap that they make up towards the Cool Kids getting them into real big trouble. The AO-Squad owners, Jordan and Jamie have also created things such as A deviantART page for fanart as well as a poll for a character personality quiz. Characters The AO-Squad characters are copyrighted and created by Jordan and Jamie. The two used real life Middle Schoolers from their actual lives and based them on these characters. At one point along a blog the two said that they had originally wanted to just base the books on themselves and humanity, and yet they wanted to interest more fans for the fanon to get out into the world more, and the only way to do that is to use already-known characters. So they chose Kate and Humphrey from the known movie Alpha and Omega. They then based their characters upon being wolf-like and yet still kept their intriguing personalities. They also quoted that 'they hope they will be able to share their many adventures and written stories with their real life Squad members and school friends' Yet that will have to be a while seeming the other books are just coming along now. The Books Jordan's first idea was to create School Wars ''The series in which would go through their life within the eighth grade. Jamie then agreed and also recognized other various ideas like Stand-Alone books that they could do. And with these ideas coming together, they began working quickly within late 2014. The listed five books on the series of ''School Wars ''are listed below: ''The-AO-Squad: School Wars: #1 The Squad The-AO-Squad: School Wars #2 Everlasting Secrets The-AO-Squad: School Wars #3 Washington D.C The-AO-Squad: School Wars #4 Tryouts The-AO-Squad: School Wars: #5 The Long Struggle Another upcoming book was mentioned from on their fanfiction. A Stand-Alone titled ''Ballers for Life ''Is in progress and is soon said to be published. Follow these books and learn the heroic tales of how Rankings within Schools are becoming a natural problem within society. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Alpha and Omega Category:Alpha and Omega Kate Category:Alpha and Omega Humphrey